


Riesgos y posibilidades

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Dating, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Era usual que Kaidou superase sus expectativas, pero Inui no estaba preparado para la forma que lo había hecho.





	Riesgos y posibilidades

Era probable que Kaidou no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero la velocidad con la que había huido el día anterior había sido un siete por ciento mayor comparada con la usual y si juzgaba por la corta llamada varios minutos después y lo agitada que parecía la respiración de Kaidou, su capacidad respiratoria también había aumentado en un porcentaje que aún debía calcular, pero que seguramente estaba entre el doce y el quince por ciento.

A muchos eso no les habría parecido gran cosa, pero el que Kaidou hubiese conseguido tal incremento a pesar de sólo llevar dos semanas siguiendo el nuevo menú que había preparado para él lo hacía impresionante, aunque no realmente sorprendente.

Kaidou siempre había superado sus expectativas, al fin de cuentas, y el que esta vez también lo hiciese —mejorando sus capacidades físicas en la mitad del tiempo que había calculado para ello— estaba entre las posibilidades que había considerado a pesar de lo bajas que parecían según los datos recopilados hasta el momento.

Aun así, no todo estaba saliendo tal o mejor como lo planeado.

El que Kaidou hubiese rechazado de forma tan vehemente el jugo que él había preparado aquel día había estado entre las posibilidades, pero Inui había querido creer que la confianza nacida del tiempo trabajando juntos y el respeto que un kouhai debería tenerle a su senpai pesarían más que el sabor inusual e inolvidable de una bebida saludable, creada pensando en sus necesidades como deportista.

Esa reacción también lo obligaba a reconsiderar las posibles respuestas que recibiría en caso de darle algún regalo o de hacerle una invitación que no fuese necesariamente a una cita, pues aumentaba las posibilidades de un rechazo que, en el peor de los casos, también podría afectar la combinación que tenían de dobles.

Tal vez, se dijo Inui, repasando toda la información luego de mirar de reojo a Kaidou, quien continuaba sus sentadillas a un buen ritmo y en una postura perfecta, lo que necesitaba era mejorar la confianza mutua y el trabajo en equipo.

Los partidos de dobles y el entrenar a Kaidou sólo construían sus relaciones personales hasta cierto punto y no podía depender por completo de lo respetuoso que podía llegar a ser Kaidou con sus mayores, por lo que era necesario un nuevo método en un nuevo campo.

¿Cuál?

Inui no se detuvo a pensarlo, prefiriendo anotar una idea tras otra sin preocuparse todavía por las probabilidades de que Kaidou aceptase a ir con él a escalar o a un café de gatos. Después, con más calma y revisando otros datos que de momento no tenía a la mano, podría considerar cuáles de sus ideas eran factibles y cuáles de estas podrían cumplir el propósito que buscaba.

—¿Senpai?

Inui ya había llenado una página y media cuando Kaidou se acercó, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiese terminar de escribir "ejercicios de supervivencia".

A pesar de la sorpresa que le causó al no haberse dado cuenta de que él se había acercado, Inui no se preocupó por cubrir su libreta, sabiendo que Kaidou no haría algo como intentar ver lo que había estado escribiendo a no ser que él mismo se lo mostrase, y luego de un vistazo a su cronómetro asintió con su cabeza, tomando nota del tiempo que le había llevado a Kaidou terminar su menú de entrenamiento ese día.

Esta vez no había llevado consigo ningún jugo para ofrecerle después de finalizar y aunque en el fondo de su mente estaba la idea de invitarlo a ramen, en parte para analizar su reacción y recopilar más datos sobre lo que Kaidou aceptaría o no, la descartó.

Hasta que no se decidiese por un método de acción era mejor optar por lo seguro.

—Buen trabajo —dijo, sonriéndole y alcanzándole una toalla de manos.

Kaidou la tomó, inclinando un poco su cabeza y dejando escapar el aire por su boca, causando su usual silbido antes de secarse el sudor con la toalla.

Ese tipo de rutina parecía relajar a Kaidou y el noventa y seis por ciento de las veces él reaccionaba sentándose a su lado en el prado para descansar antes de irse a casa; tal como lo hizo esta vez.

Inui cerró su libreta, manteniendo su atención en Kaidou, quien ahora estaba tomando agua con calma, mientras consideraba las ventajas y desventajas —señaladas por la información recopilada hasta ahora— de romper el silencio.

—Senpai...

Kaidou habló antes de que llegase a una conclusión, mas no dirigió su mirada hacia Inui y apretó un poco la botella de plástico en la que ya apenas quedaba un trago de agua.

Estaba nervioso, notó Inui. Eso lo tentaba a abrir su libreta una vez más para apuntar ese hecho y cualquier otro detalle que pudiese notar para así descubrir la razón, pero la curiosidad y el saber que obtendría más datos si Kaidou le decía lo que tenía en mente hizo que, en vez de eso, Inui respondiese con un simple sonido para indicarle que lo estaba escuchando.

—¿Quiere venir esta noche a mi casa? —Kaidou tosió, bajando su mirada y alzando una mano para acomodar su pañoleta— A cenar.

Inui parpadeó repetidas veces tras sus gruesos lentes mientras esperaba a escuchar el porqué, mas este nunca llegó.

Eso —y la costumbre— lo llevó a pensar de nuevo en la información que conocía y analizar las posibilidades de que la invitación fuese un tardío agradecimiento por el nuevo menú de entrenamiento —o una disculpa por el rechazo del día anterior o un gesto de gratitud de la madre de Kaidou por ayudar a su hijo, cosa que hacía de Kaidou el mensajero, entre otras posibilidades— aunque no por eso olvidó el apremio del tiempo.

Tenía que contestar, aun si todavía no lograba descubrir el porqué de la invitación, e Inui así lo hizo.

—Me encantaría.

Un nuevo "Fshhh" se hizo escuchar y Kaidou asintió al tiempo que se levantó, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera antes de comenzar a andar, sin esperarlo o mirarlo para verificar si lo estaba siguiendo.

Eso aumentaba las posibilidades de que fuese una disculpa, pensó Inui mientras recogió sus cosas para ir tras Kaidou y sonrió para sí mismo.

Tal vez valía la pena arriesgarse a invitarlo a comer ramen la próxima vez, antes de seguir considerando las posibilidades de que Kaidou rechazaría cualquier cosa que viniese de él.


End file.
